


The Bedding after the Wedding

by mjeanuniverse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Erebor tradion, F/M, Female Fíli, Post BoFA, Voyeurism, royal Durin wedding tradition, secret gender identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori, the royal scribe, is enlisted to record the events after the royal wedding of the King Under the Mountain to his young bride.  Ori cannot believe his good fortune at having been included to witness Thorin bedding Fili for the the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bedding after the Wedding

Ori is amazed that he was included in this event. In his wildest dreams, the young scribe would have never imagined he would bear witness to seeing his regal king, the strong and mighty Thorin Oakenshield, doing such a private act in FRONT of others. And to do it with Ori’s good friend, Fili.

After the Battle of Five Armies and all the sons of Durin had survived albeit not without some grievous injuries, the dwarves returning to Erebor are looking to restore some of the old, long standing, traditional dwarven ceremonies. This is one of those ceremonies, where the rightful King of the dwarrow, the King Under the Mountain, who has just wed his virgin bride in the grand hall of Thror, will now bed and breed her before a handful of select witnesses. A thrill runs up Ori’s spine, he will get to WATCH the king spill his seed into his bride to make a baby, an heir. Of course, as the royal scribe and record keeper, it is Ori’s job to record the momentous event in minute detail hence why his presence is necessary not only for the wedding, but for the first bedding afterwards. 

As Ori had learned in recent weeks from the King’s long time advisor, Balin, when Fili had been born, with the dwarves of Erebor scattered to the winds and wild, Thorin had decided it was best and more prudent to present his newborn niece as a male heir, a golden one to give the dwarven folk hope for a better day. 

Only after Erebor had been wrenched back from that worm, Smaug, and the Battle of Five Armies fought and won, had Fili’s true gender be revealed. What with the terrible injuries Fili suffered during the battle, it had been impossible to keep the secret. Too many healers, both dwarven and elven had tended to the blonde prince to NOT notice that although bearded and sporting a braided mustache, the heir of Erebor had full breasts and soft, pink folds instead of a penis. 

Ori snickers at the memory of watching Thorin at Fili’s bedside during his, or rather her, recovery. Once he had recovered sufficiently to tend to Fili himself, THorin had barred all the healers with the exception of Oin from Fili’s healing tent, but the word was out, Fili was female. 

A warm smile crosses Ori’s face as he remembers when Thorin had an important conversation with Fili and Kili about martial options and the line of succession where things did not go as the king had expected. Ori had been a silent fly on the wall, quietly recording the details of the back and forth between the king and his heirs. 

‘I will ensure you a good match, a proper match, Fili. Your children will be my heirs.’ 

‘What of Kili?’ Fili asks sharply, looking to her younger brother, but Kili just crosses his arms over his chest and refuses to answer. 

The King sighs wearily. ‘What of your brother? Apparently, he is and I am quoting him here, “really in love” with the harpist from Rivendell.’ Again, Kili does not answer but turns to glower at Thorin. 

‘Wait, what? What harpist? There were other dwarves in Rivendell? How did I miss that?’ 

‘You MISSED dinner, remember?’ Kili snaps impatiently. 

‘Yes, I had started my…I needed to get cleaned up. I had not felt like eating.’ 

‘Yeah, well. That was when I saw her.’ Kili’s face goes all soft and dreamy. ‘She was playing the harp SO lovely. No beard, all smooth, creamy skin.’ 

‘An elf? The harpist is an elf.’ Fili struggles to follow the line of the story. ‘So you are in love with an elf harpist, who lives in Rivendell?’ 

‘Aye.’ Kili murmurs, but it is obvious he is in some off in some daydream of himself with his creamy skinned elf. 

Thorin huffs and rolls his eyes in disgust. ‘You might what to catch her name, lad BEFORE you start naming your future children with her.’ He snipes to Kili, but the dark haired prince is not listening. ‘So… Fili, would you marry? 

‘And will YOU not wed. Don’t you want YOUR children to one day rule the kingdom YOU dared to reclaim?’ Fili asks softly, reaching to touch her uncle’s arm. 

Staring down at her hand where it lay on his forearm, Thorin swallows audibly before he answers. ‘Aye, but the one I would have bear my children, be by my side is not….it would not….be proper.’ 

Fili raises an eyebrow. Never had she seen Thorin so lost and stumbling over his words. ‘Uncle, you are now King Under the Mountain, you can take anyone you would want as your consort. No one would DARE judge you. You have earned a measure of happiness.’

Fili is gobsmacked at the pain she sees in THorin’s eyes. ‘You’re not in love with an orc, are you? Honestly, uncle, if she or he, for that matter, brings you peace and happiness, what of it?’ 

‘Wait, Thorin’s in love with an orc? There are female orcs? How can you tell?’ Kili had been pulled from his daydream and had rejoined the conversation. ‘I guess he could be love with a male orc, I mean, what of it, really? Right?’ 

‘Kili, please shut up.’ Fili warns, but her eyes never leave their uncle’s. The pieces starting to slide into place and she dares to hope what Thorin’s words may mean. 

‘Worse…’ Thorin mumbles.

‘Worse than an orc? Well, that is saying something, isn’t it?’ What, a troll?’ Kili’s curiosity is piqued, and his eyes are wide, staring with interest at his uncle. 

‘Kili!’ Fili’s temper snaps. Struggling out of bed, Fili rises and steps to Thorin. If Thorin can dare to act to achieve his dream to reclaim their lost homeland, then she can dare to act to claim hers. Dressed only is a thin, short dressing gown that is held together by two ties in the front, the blonde shivers as she stands in front of her uncle, taking his large, calloused hands in her smaller ones.

‘Uncle, you can tell us.’ She says gently, like trying to coax a scared child to divulge his secret fears. 

‘No, you would hate me.’ Thorin whispers and looks away with tears in his eyes. 

‘I could NEVER hate you. I love you. I always have.’ Fili whispers and steps closer. Thorin groans a deep sound in his chest, but he does not pull away or step backwards. Moving their clasped hands up to reach to undo the one tie and then the other, Fili can feel the thin gown gape and open to reveal her naked body and the corresponding hitch in Thorin’s breathing. 

Meanwhile, Kili is running over other possible candidates worse than orcs. ‘A warg, maybe?’ Finally looking up, Kili notices his uncle and sister and how close they are standing. ‘Hey, Fili, your gown thingy has come undone. Giving uncle quite the eyefull.’ Chuckling at his own wit, the dark haired prince exclaims at Thorin’s next move. ‘ Oi, Thorin! Watch where you put your hands, you old goat! Fili, uncle has ahold of your diddies!’ 

Both Thorin and Fili ignore him completely. 

 

Now in the candle light bedchamber, Ori would be one of the privileged few allowed to witness the king consummate his marriage vows with his virgin consort. Balin and Dain were the other two witnesses. Apparently, both of these dwarves’ grandfathers, Farin and Gror had been present at Thrain and Fis’s first bedding in which Thorin had been conceived. 

Ori feels a shudder of lust run through him, but he focuses on getting his pencils sharpened and his charcoals for sketching set out and in position. Ori is not the most sexually savvy dwarf in Middle Earth, especially when it comes to heterosexual coupling, and he is not sure exactly what to expect this evening, but he cannot help but feel aroused and excited. The young scribe notices Balin and Dain seem a bit bored as they drink their ale and wait for the newlyweds to enter the bed chamber. 

The door to Thorin’s separate quarters opens first, and the King Under the Mountain steps in the dimly light room. The majestic, dark haired dwarf has been stripped of his regal, martial robes in favor of a large, white dressing gown and soft, blue sleeping trousers. Thorin nods solemnly to his two cousins, Balin and Dain. He does not see Ori. 

‘Fili made a beautiful bride, Thorin. ‘ Dain comments in a neutral tone. ‘I envy you, cousin.’ 

A grin breaks across the king’s face as he stares at the bed. ‘Never would I have dreamed…’ 

‘Oh, now, my good king, blushing already?’ Balin teases gently. 

Thorin grins sheepishly at the pair and turns when the door to consort’s quarters opens, and Fili appears silently in the doorframe. Dressed only in a short gown of all white except for the three pink ties in the front, the blonde’s hair is undone and down save for her wedding braids. The sight takes her husband’s breath away.

Thorin crosses the chamber in quick strides to stand in front of his young bride. He can see her tremble, but she lifts her chin to meet his eyes steadily. Ah, his brave Fili. Never one to waver or back down even when she is unsure or terrified. 

Running his hands up along her neck to cradle her face in his hands, Thorin tilts her head further back to kiss her softly, and then more passionately when she leans forward to press her breasts against his chest. Igniting a flame of desire so fierce within the King Under the Mountain that any and all thoughts of the others present flies from his mind. 

He drops one of his hands to her bare thigh and up under her sheer gown to grasp her round bottom. Hoisting her off her feet with one hand, Thorin presses the young blonde into the wall. Fili lifts her slender thighs up to wrap around her uncle’s waist, pushing her wet sex against his breeches and his rapidly hardening erection . She can scarcely believe this is happening- Thorin, her UNCLE, the only dwarf she has ever loved will be soon be claiming her as his own. She cannot wait, and she whimpers into Thorin’s mouth.

Misunderstanding her small noises for fear, Thorin murmurs. ‘I will be gentle, Fili. I will do my best not to hurt you, I promise. ’ 

‘Please….take me to bed, Thorin.’ 

Groaning deeply in his throat, the king does exactly that. Thorin lays Fili on the massive bed, her hair fanned out on the pale blue linen bed clothes. He rubs her legs tenderly as her short gown rides up to her hips. Thorin slowly pushes her thighs apart to reveal her neatly trimmed blonde pubic hair and pink folds. 

Breath hitching, Fili tosses her head from side to side under Thorin’s heated gaze on her exposed sex. ‘Please! I need you to touch me, please.’ She begs, lifting her hips up slightly. 

‘Mahal, you are so wet.’ The king moans in lust as he fingers swirl around her entrance and pushes his middle finger into her heat. ‘Dripping wet. I see Oin was right about you being in heat, lass.’ 

‘Ah….yes. More.’ 

Encouraged by Fili’s words and the movements of her hips, Thorin tears at the laces of his breeches and pulls out his long, thick sword and strokes it. He can see the trepidation creep into his bride’s expression. 

‘Oh, Mahal…it’s SO big, Thorin. Will it fit, you think?’ Fili asks as she rises up on her elbows to peer nervously at her uncle’s huge, purple erection. 

‘It will be a press fit, no doubt.’ Thorin murmurs in wonder as he rubs his bulbous cockhead against her entrance and finds her bright red ruby winking up at him. Smirking as she gasps aloud as the first contact of his cockhead against her clit, Thorin taps it and watches her ruby swell out of its hood. 

‘Does that feel good, love?’ He teases, knowing full well the answer.

‘Gods, YES! It’s feels…amazing.’ 

Smiling down, the king continues to rub his erection into his queen’s slick folds. Pulling his tunic over his head with his free hand, then and pushing his sleep trousers to the floor, Thorin steps out the breeches pooled at his feet. He stands in his naked glory, letting the blonde take in his muscular frame and dwarven runes tattooed on his broad chest. 

And Fili does drink in the sight of her beloved uncle, no, no longer her uncle, but her husband standing above her, cock in hand. She knows from her mother that the first time will hurt, that she will bleed. This is the reason for the presence of the witnesses- to attest to her virginity the first time the king breaches her. 

Reaching for the ties that bind her gown together, Fili undoes them slowly, maintaining eye-contact with her husband. She lets the edges of the gown slide down so that her body is exposed. Reaching up the blonde cups her breasts and runs her thumbs over her hardening nipples. 

‘Do you want to see your child nurse at my breast, uncle? I want that.’ 

‘Aye. I want to bury myself in you, flood your womb with my seed, plant my baby deep within you.’ Thorin rumbles in the lowest tone Fili has ever heard, and it sends a shudder through her and makes her swollen gem pulse with desire.

‘Mahal, do it!’ She moans

Thorin lines up his arching erection against her wet sex and begins to press forward. The head disappears into the slick folds.

‘Ah, no… It’s too big! Fili sobs, tossing her head to and fro, her hands pushing against her new husband’s chest to stem his forward progress. ‘It won’t fit, Thorin, please…’ she begs, but the king’s control has frayed beyond the point of no return. Hooking one large hand over her shoulder to hold her in place, Thorin snaps his hips forward, breaking through the thin membrane of her maidenhead and burying himself inside. 

‘Ahhhhhhhh…..’ Fili howls, her feet kicking against Thorin’s muscular back and arse. 

‘I’ll make it better, lass.’ Thorin murmurs and begins to gently rock his hips against hers, peppering her face and mouth with soft kisses. 

‘Ngh..mmm…’ Fili responds to the pleasant sensation of Thorin’s erection bumping and grinding against her clit. 

‘Better?’ 

‘Better.’ She sniffles, giving him a watery smile and blinking away the tears clinging to her lashes. Mahal and his hammer, but did that hurt she thinks, but allows herself to experience the pleasure of their first coupling. 

Slowly, as Thorin begins to pump himself in and out in earnst does Fili begin to feel the shivering sensation, almost as if hot liquid was pooling in her upper thighs and pelvis. Sensing her peak was close by her panting breath, Thorin reaches between their bodies to rub his middle finger against her red ruby. 

Fili finds herself tumbling over the edge into her climax, the first time with her pussy stuffed with a stiff cock, and she wails through it, wrapping her arms around Thorin’s shoulders and her legs around his waist, bucking and twitching under her husband. 

Her dripping walls, clamping down on his erection, push Thorin into his own climax. Grunting wildly, the king pushes himself deep, so deep into her that Fili can FEEL his cockhead jerk against her cervix and the hot, white semen as it splashes, spurt after spurt inside her. 

Panting heavily, the pair groan in unison as Thorin lowers his full weight onto his much smaller bride. Fili feels Thorin’s cock as it softens, and the rush of hot liquid follows as it slips from her sore entrance. Thorin rolls off to lay on one side of Fili, and she looks down to stare at his now flaccid and bloodied cock. The pale blue linens underneath her bottom are stained with her virginal blood. Ori watches open mouthed as the king swirls his finger around the mouth of Fili’s entrance, smearing his seed and her blood. Fili’s body jolts every time he swipes her clit.

 

‘Well, now that you have the first bedding under your belt, we’ll be leaving, Thorin.’ Dain barks casually and drains his pint. 

Thorin starts at Dain’s voice. Fili catches Balin’s fond smile as he also eyes the spots of blood on the bed clothes, and she blushes deeply for having totally forgotten about the presence of Dain, Balin, and Ori. Bowing deeply, the old advisor winks and silently leaves the room. 

‘Now, I need to find my wife.’ Proclaims Dain loudly, and he gives a lewd wink to the happy couple before he stomps out the door. Ori quickly gathers his pad, pencils and charcoals and hurries to depart so that he can sketch out the images burned into his brain. Soft, contented sighs are the only sounds he hears as he pulls the door closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to put this note yesterday when I posted- my apologies!
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by the another author, yeaka and their lovely one-shot titled Pooch.


End file.
